The Titan Games
by princess yaminara
Summary: In the middle of dispair, she knows she was willing to sacrifice everything for her family, but she never expected to end fighting to dead against him. The one who had helped her once. A Hunger Games AU. RivaMika.


Ok guys, here is my first contribution (and fic) to the rivamika world. There may be more than one chapter, I will also upload it in so you can read it there too.  
Summary: Basically the same thematic of the Hunger Games but with a little changes so the characters don't feel an awkward OCC.  
Also I based in both, the book and the movie to take the characters (I'm not just inventing them)  
So, well thanks for reading :3

The Reaping.  
Everything was dark.  
The daylight had abandoned the small and dying district of Shinganshina hours ago and now it was immersed in a thick darkness.  
Everything was quiet, the winter wind was more calm than usual and everybody was resting, everybody except her.  
In the cottage of a certain family, a young woman was holding her head between her hands, letting teardrops fall into the brown blanket that was covering her body.  
"It was just a nightmare..." she whispered gasping, letting the shake of her body taking control over her and letting escape a small sob.  
This time was harder than the others, she was in the middle of despair seeing them both getting dragged and forced to participate in the games, suddenly everything changed and she was in the arena, someone forcing her to watch how they slowly died in front of her eyes and she just could do nothing.  
She was at the edge, she knows it.  
This past days had been hell to everybody, she was not the only one that was feeling this way but even though, that doesn't make it any easier.  
The reaping was coming and in an automatic way, everybody in the town start to prepared for it in a deadly silence.  
There weren't the typical complaining adults in the street, even though Shinganshina was not what can be called a happy place, those who were allowed to still call themselves kids were nowhere to be seen. Even the grown-up people were missing in the streets.  
But the ones, who were surely more affected, were those like her.

Unfortunate people who were the tributes to the reaping.

Young men and women in the age between 12 and 18 years old.  
Young people who were usually their family support, people that known that dying out there just don't mean you're dead, and it also means the dead of the ones who depend on you.  
And that was precisely what has keeping her awake in the middle of the night this past two weeks.  
She was afraid of being reaped of course she was, she was afraid of being taken into the capital and being forced to play in that sadistic game just to entertain stupid people, but that was not her only worry, if she only has to worry about her dead, things would be easier.  
But she is more than one way the support of her little yet needed family. She knows that if she was reaped and died out there, it would not take too long for Eren and Armin to fall down as well, buried in a ton of things that they just can't stand by themselves.  
Is not like she didn't trust them, Armin was the smartest kid that the Shinganshina District would ever had, he is more than capable to survive thanks to his abilities of making decisions, and Eren was the most determinate person she has ever meet, he is a skillful hunter and a great fighter, he can make it through along with Armin, but the world is cruel and merciless, and she knows better than anybody that the world out there is willing to explode every weakness they may have.  
Armin was weak. Even to go hunting by himself, sometimes during the hunting they had to do a full stop so he could catch his breath, and Eren was so bluntness that he would had get dragged into so many fights without a single chance to win, if it was not because if her.  
She knows them, knows how strong they were, but because she knows them, she also knows how if one of them fall it will drag the other one along with him.  
She turned her grey eyes to stare at the two bodies of the only family she had left with.  
Their faces seem impassible, stoic actually, but that doesn't mean they weren't chased by nightmares too.  
She decided to stand up, letting her bare feet to touch the cold stone floor.  
She approached to the bed they share, just divide by a thin net that Eren was able to made long time ago and even though it was dark, she clearly saw the frown brow their faces have.  
A tiny smile showed up in her face and she kneeled in front of them.  
Resting her forehead in the edge of the bed she wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes.  
"I'll keep you safe, both of you" it was weak whisper, but filled with determination, it was something she was willing to do for them, it was something she was ready to do for them.  
She would do whatever she needs to protect them.  
But things weren't so simple.  
She can tear the whole district down if she has to, but the capital was a complete different deal. Maybe she can fight against a soldier if she wants it, maybe two if she needs it, but an army wasn't difficult, it was impossible.  
She was stronger than the rest, she made everybody aware of it, but she's still being a human, a human who bleed and that it could be smash against the floor by the shoe of the capital.  
During the first years her tactic they used to keep them alive was quite good actually, they used to harvest their own vegetables and fruits, Armin's knowledge was the more helpful.  
They were able to sell it to people in the town, but suddenly she realized it wasn't enough. Then she tried to sell her working services, but when grow up men tried to abuse her, Eren and Armin told her to never do it again.  
She changed the method almost every day, just to keep them alive and far from the orphan house, but as sudden as some method seemed to be helpful a new demand showed up.  
"Mikasa?" a weak voice filled with sleepiness and confusion brought her back from her memories.  
"Armin" she acknowledges.  
He was watching her from his position.  
"You couldn't sleep?" he asked.  
She wanted to deny it, but Armin was more than able to read her like a book.  
"I'm thinking of tomorrow, that's all" she said calmly.  
"I see" it was useless to told her to stop, nobody was able to do it, no matter how hard they all tried to push the thought of their mind, everyone could clearly heard their names being announced.  
"I'll go back to sleep, you should to, tomorrow we are going for hunting" she said as she stands up.  
Her cramped legs started to feel pain as the blood inside started to move in the way it should, she just realize that she was kneeled more time than she expected.  
"Try to rest a bit" those were the last words Armin was able to pronounce before he falls asleep again.  
She just glanced at him with a soft expression; his brother was removing some blankets of him and waving his arm in the air.  
She couldn't stop nightmares to chase them, but she was not going to aloud them to become real.  
She returned to her bed, prepared to rest and met everything go away.  
But as she slipped into her bed, something told her that she wouldn't be able to sleep again.  
It was an odd feeling, but not a foreign one, somehow it was familiar, and that was scaring.  
Something similar to the feeling of the night when her parents were murdered. It was not a complicate story, some thugs entrance her home and killed her parents in front of her, and then when they tried to kidnap her, Eren stood in the middle and save her.  
The memory of the 9 year old boy screaming at her to fight came back to her mind.  
She had a doubt with him.

For saving and giving her a reason to live.  
And with that she gets lost in her own thoughts, in a hidden place in her mind, beyond the reach of everyone, a brief moment where she could be free.

The life in the district begin early in the morning, there was already a lot of people preparing for the day.  
As Mikasa made sure it was safe enough to go hunting, she began to list herself up for the hunting, not waking them yet.  
Her black, practical trousers, mountain shoes, a t-shirt along with her black jacket, and of course her precious red scarf.  
Eren gave it to her the night he saved her, and since there, she was it every time.  
Ready.

"Eren, Armin" she called them with a soft, yet firm voice.  
A groan came from Eren while Armin buried his face on his pillow.  
She sighs, it was awful to force them to wake up, but they all needed to.  
"Time to wake up" she said by grabbing their blankets and pulling them off.  
It was quite funny to see the confusion in their faces as they abruptly wake up.  
"Damn it Mikasa!" Eren groaned as he clumsily starts looking for his clothes, since he was wearing his pajama.  
"Good morning" Armin was still sleepy as he sits in the edge of the bed.  
He advised the bags under Mikasa's eyes along with her more than the usual paleness of her skin.  
It was difficult to believe that someone who was not even taller than Eren, who was pale to the point to almost being translucent and that was so thin, were also the one who protect them from everything she could.  
She had always had a stoic face, unreadable almost for everyone, except for him.  
"I'll be waiting downstairs" she said grabbing her bag and putting her jacket on.  
He only nods.  
There was no a division between the kitchen, the dining room and the living room.  
The space was so small that it was useless to divide it, and also there was not enough furniture to fill each room as it should be.  
There was just a small a log-burning stove, a cupboard, a small table with three chairs and an old sofa facing to a chimney.  
She opened the cupboard finding inside a loaf of bread, four apples, and some strawberries. She also found goat cheese enveloped into a thin cloth and some remaining meat from the dinner. There were also little recipients that contained salt, which was very precious in there, some other contained herbs and roots and the rest containing tea leaves.  
She involved the loaf of bread into a cloth as well as the meat, she pours the strawberries in small bag and packed the goat cheese as well and put it in her bag.  
It didn't like the idea of eating them all in one day but it was better to eat them than to wait until it gets rotten.  
She also packed a rope and some bandages.  
"Ready to go" Eren's voice made her turn her head in their direction.  
They were using dark and simple clothes, same as her.  
She took her knife and she guards it between her clothes.  
"Let's go then"

She love the woods.  
That something she was sure about, the only place she knows she will never hate in this rotten world. The only place she actually feels free. This was the third way she discovered how to keep them alive; hunting.  
And she love the forest because despite his roughness against the living creatures that live in there, it gave her the chance of taking what she need and coming back when she needed more.  
Feeling the fresh air against her skin was encouraging her to go further the hunting area.

Quiet steps, a calm breath, slow movements and a focus mind was the key to get that deer in front of her, she need him to come closer so she can end him with a stab.  
She didn't move a bit when the animal made his way to her but when she was about to jump on him, an arrow stabs him in the neck.  
The animal fells lifeless to the ground.  
"Too slow" she said to herself as she jumps of the branch where she was lurking.  
"Mikasa" a happy voice made her way through the trees.  
"Sasha" she acknowledge as she saw her chestnut haired friend coming her way.  
Sasha was an old friend of her; she was an excellent hunter, a master of the bow and a great fighter. She met her one day on the forest while hunting. Sasha was better than her, so in trade of some preys she asked her to teach her.  
She made a new bow for her and she helps her improving her hunting. With the time Mikasa became one of the best hunters they ever heard of, but Sasha was still being the best of all of them.  
"A big one, huh? Well, we can divided for all" she said as she carry her prey on her shoulders exchanging her bow and arrows in her hand "What you have?"  
"Nothing yet" She said as she looked to her own bow.  
"Really? That's unusual from you" she showed a worried look in her face.  
"Don't worry, I'll catch something, go back with the rest, I'll reach you in time" as she said this she disappeared into the forest.  
Running was her only chance to get some food, she was dismissing little preys now, and heading to the bigger ones, she knows where they were and even if having them mean surpassing the limits of their own hunting area, she was willing to do it.  
The path she take heads to an open spot, she knows she had a low opportunity in there, and also that she has no more place to hide but there were biggest preys than in the edge of the forest, so there she was betting everything in a chance.  
She actually love running, each step makes her wish another one, go faster and faster, to the point where she couldn't stop, and now it was not only funny, also necessary.  
There it was the meadow and just in front of her a big deer. She dropped her bow to the side and took out her knife, ready to stab him. The sun was lighting her by complete now, she left the trees behind and now she was running directly to him.  
She jumped as a panther just when the deer was about to run with one move she ended the animal falling along with him in the ground with a noisy and painful hit.  
She was dizzy, but she had her prey. As she stands up she discovers that her arm was aching.  
"Damn it"  
"That's what you have for rushing yourself" her eyes widened as she turn her head to the direction of the voice.  
"What are you doing here?"She asked as she started to drag her prey back to the forest, ignoring the pain of her arm.  
"I was about to hit him, you know?" he said pointing the animal with his knife.  
"Too slow" she said to him remembering of herself.  
"Same as you back there doesn't it?" he said with a stoic voice.  
She turned her head in his direction, was he stalking her?  
"Anyway, let's get back in there. Although there's time, you run a long distance" he said approaching to her.  
He kneeled in front of her and with one move he carried the animal over his shoulders.  
"Hey, what are doing?" she snaps at him.  
"You can't carry it with an injured arm" and saying that, he start walking heading himself to the forest "Aren't you coming?" he asked in a low yet stoic voice so she could hear.  
"Damn shorty" she said gritting her teeth while standing and following him.  
Back in the forest she could watch him carefully; they were walking side by side.  
He was smaller than her, not too much, but he was.  
Actually she has never seen him before, his black hair and pale skin were similar to hers, but his eyes were sharp, almost threatening. He was in a simple white shirt and black pants.  
In the way she recovered her bow along with her breathes but the pain in her arm was just increasing. This was bad, she would need medicine, but since she could not afford it, she will have to wait until tomorrow to come for some curative herbs to prepare ointment.  
"If you are not healing it for today, don't use that arm of yours too much" his voice makes her come back to reality.  
She turns her head to him only to notice they just arrived.  
"Here" he said as he put the deer in the ground.  
He took out his knife and started to cut a leg from the animal. The blood split them both as he tears the piece off.  
"Tch" he frowned his brow as he took out a white cloth to clean his hands "My payment" he said looking to the bleeding piece of meat almost with disgust.  
"Thanks... Whoever you are" she said realizing that he hasn't told her his name.  
"Maybe you'll discover it today" he said as he made his way to the barrier that kept Shinganshina apart from the rest of the world.  
He waved his hand in the air as he disappeared into the woods.  
Was he referring to the reaping? Was he going to offer himself as a volunteer? No, nobody will be so idiot.  
Somehow she waited he doesn't offer him-  
"Mikasa!" Eren's voice made her turn in a harsh move to face him.  
"Eren, what's the matter?" she asks him as she realized his shaking brother.  
"And you ask? You were hunting in the meadow! We all know that's forbidden, even for us!" he was angry, perfect.  
"Sorry, it won't happened again" she lowered he head.  
She knows he was right, that was so reckless, so idiotic and yet it felt so good. Going further her own limits was something that she had never tasted before and now, even though she was injured, it felt amazing.  
Her brother, noticing she was about to get lost in her own thoughts, decided to stop it there.  
"Anyway, let's go back" he turned his gaze to the corpse of the deer in front of them.  
"Why is he missing a leg?" he was already kneeling, lifting the body over his shoulders.  
"There were some predators nearby" she said remembering the boy that had helped her.

Back to their group it didn't took her too much to discover it was Sasha the one who alert everyone of her missing.  
She run to her as her life depends of that.  
"Mikasa!" she felt the body of her friend smashing against her and caging her in a hug.  
Sasha pressed a little more in her injured arm and Mikasa tighten under the painful cramp that was sent all over her body. Even though, nobody notice, nobody except Armin of course.  
"Okay, okay, we got it, now let go before she kick you" Connie as sharp as always, was removing a tearful Sasha from her, she was quite thankful for it and at the same she was annoyed to the fact the he points how upset she looks like.  
"Well it seemed it was worth it, doesn't it? Ymir, practical as always, points the deer that Eren was already cutting on the ground.  
"I'll go to recollect some bays" Mikasa said as heading to the bushes they all use to pick the little fruits.  
"I'm going with you!" Sasha follows her.  
"Yeah, me too..." Ymir listed herself, as she reached them.  
They kneeled in front if the bushes and started the collecting when Sasha asked "How many tesseras you have this year?"  
There it was.

The inevitable discussion that somehow waited until they were alone.  
This was the fourth way she founded in order to survive when she was first listed to the hunger games.  
Normally, when you enter to the reaping, your name appeared once, the next year two and consequently until you reach the age of 18 years when you are not longer requested.  
But in order to exchange money or even food like grain, you added your name more times, so your chances of being reaped also increase.  
"I have 24" Sasha said with the ghost of a smile in her face. She was the support to her ill father, even though it was only one person, his health demanding were almost the same level Mikasa had at her home.  
"Happy Hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" Ymir said in her sarcastic voice.  
"Well the odds are not precisely in my favor today" Sasha said with a low voice "But I've heard Connie has 30 this year."  
Ymir almost looked surprised but it didn't last to long "Well his mother is always getting ill, and his brothers are what next of being completely useless is, it doesn't surprise me at all."  
By harsh it sound, she was right, Connie had a big family to support.  
"How about you Ymir, how many you have?" Mikasa asked her trying to focus in something apart of the enormous chances of Connie being reaped.  
"About 10 I guess" she answered simply, Ymir was like that, no modesty, no holding back. And that was her greatest quality. She lives alone, no family to take care of.  
Just she and that is the main reason why she had so low chances of being reaped.  
"That doesn't count too much, you know, if Christa's name is called off, you will immediately offer as a volunteer" Sasha said almost making laugh at her.  
"Well, I'm not the only one who would offer herself if needed to, right Mikasa?" she was teasing her up "How many you have?"  
Mikasa stood silent for a bit, it was hard even to her to realize the amount of papers that will be holding her name this afternoon.  
"Well, I'm sure she doe-" Sasha was being kind, but she didn't need any pity from any one.  
"37" she said stoic" I have 37."  
They all stood quiet.  
"They know, Mikasa?"  
"No. And they don't need to, this is something I making by my own volunteer" she said.  
"They're are going to discover it eventually, whether you tell them or your name being called by the announcer"  
"I know"  
"Then, what are you waiting?" Ymir pressed.  
"There's no need to anticipate things"  
"Yeah, I guess it would be a greatest way if the whole district and the country discover it as the same time they do" she said standing up.  
"Ymir" Sasha was trying to calm the both down.  
The ambient between them was starting to feel so dense that she can almost touch it.  
"You don't understand the meaning of a family, nor of sacrifice" Mikasa finished with a harsh voice and turned back to the group, taking all the bays she picked up along with her.  
They follow after her.  
When they reunite they divided the food for everyone, so they all carried home with roots, some nuts, bays, enough meat to exchange in the dark market and to eat it themselves.  
"Can we eat now?"Sasha asked impatient.  
"Yeah, sounds good idea" Eren said as they all seat in the feet of a tree to cover themselves from the morning sun.  
There still was time.  
She takes out the meat along with the loaf of breath and the goat cheese. Sasha, by her side, took a bottle with a strange yellow liquid inside.  
Connie didn't bring anything, but nobody recriminate him.  
Ymir by her side take out some cookies.  
"Are those for real?!"Sasha almost chokes with the food she has in her mouth.  
"Yup, Christa gave it to me this morning, she told me to give you one" Ymir extend her hand with the cloth that involved those delicious.  
Everybody took one, and as they ended their meal, they eat it slowly, tasting the butter in their mouths.  
It was a nice moment to share, even though the reaping was coming closer, they decided to enjoy it.  
"It sucks you know?"Eren broke up "Why it's only us?"  
"It's not only us, every district have to go under this punishment "Armin said as he rest his arms on his knees.  
"I know that!"  
"Then why are you asking?"Ymir's honesty was a little more annoying than usual.  
"I mean, why we have to do this? It doesn't matter how many arguments they gave us, I can't see a good reason why we have to keep living like we are animals ready to sacrifice?" he was yelling.  
"You want a reason?"Ymir ask "They have the power to tear us apart if they want it"  
"And just because of that we must obey orders from them? You see what happened to Marco.  
"Man, we don't have to remember it"  
Marco.  
Marco Bodt was their friend, he hunt with them to support his family and he even cared about them like they were part of his family, but he was reaped as a tribute the last year.  
He survived for four weeks, he was one of the least remaining of the games but he was betrayed and he was murdered in front of everyone. His family almost goes insane when he was murdered on the screen and a big depression hit Shinganshina.  
They made a silent bow to look after his family when they could. But they missed him so bad.  
Everybody stay quiet for a while.  
Eren's anger wasn't misunderstood, but it's not that by yelling to the air suddenly things will change.  
"It's just; this is the only thing we can do by now" Armin replied.  
"So you just surrender? That's for weak-!"  
"Eren" Mikasa's voice was calm yet firm, "we must obey because we can't fight against them, you said that surrender is for weak people, and what we are? We are not even able to survive without came here to chase our own food, the only thing we can do is to keep on living in here the way we've living until now"  
"That's all?, Just wait for not being reaped? What happened if they called me? What happened if they call Armin? , If they called you? What will happen then Mikasa?"He was right.  
He was totally right, what will happen? How she was supposed to know? She had been planning everything all this time so both of them would be safe. But when it comes to herself...  
"Well that's enough" Ymir said she stands up. "They are already coming"  
They all stand up and heading in the direction of the barrier.  
Ymir gave Mikasa a glance, same as Sasha, trying to see if she changed her mind, but the only thing they find was Mikasa's face as stoic as always.

Once in home, they all started to get prepared for the reaping.  
Mikasa took a bath first, washing her whole body and even her black hair.  
Once she was involved in her towel she got out to their room.  
There were no secrets between them, not privacy and no intimation. There was not time for being kids anymore, neither teenager as they should be. They were just humans for each other, and that was enough for all.  
So she prepared her clothes, a simple black dress along with a pair of formal shoes.  
The edges of the dress were touching her knees as the sleeves were as long as her elbow. It fit her teenager body perfectly, without exaggerate her attributes.  
She let her still a little wet black hair untied, because in the middle of everything she didn't want to feel any other bound wrapping around her.

Eren was next an as Armin was preparing his clothes she went downstairs, feeling her body foreign for herself, and started writing some things on a paper.

It was the time.  
She was standing in the middle of the square amount the other girls of her age, in front of them, the youngest girls and in the back the oldest ones.

They always divided them, girls´ one side, boys in another. And this year was no difference.  
She glanced back to Eren and Armin and they looked back at her.

A thin smile shows on her face in they smiled at her as well.  
She was calm, like all the rush she had been feeling before was gone now. She glanced at Sasha, the remaining of tears in her eyes. She would love to hug her, after all they were very good friends, but they were standing in different parts. She glanced to Ymir as well, she only made a smirk and returned to her principal focus; Christa.  
The petite girl was wearing a beautiful dress proper of the daughter of the Mayor.  
They were all nervous, they were showing it in their faces, some of they were not even trying to hold it back anymore.

Everybody was anxious, waiting this hell to end, or at least to get started, but as the time pass nothing happened.  
The anxious faces were suddenly taken back with surprise when the escort of the tributes from district of Shinganshina made her way to the podium.  
Hanji Zoe.  
The characteristic and the extravagant Hanji Zoe.  
She has been escorting the tributes for the past three years. She was much better than their last escort, which was mean, annoying, and actually love making laugh of them. She was much comprehensive, and actually quite lovely.  
Of course she didn't take the reaping to serious, but she doesn't seem to take anything serious actually. Along with her, there was the Mayor, Erwin Smith, and next to him, their other escort, Hannes.  
He was actually one of the two only winners Shinganshina had, alive of course.  
He drops himself on the chair next to Erwin.

It was obvious that he was drunk.  
"Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor" she was wearing her usual glasses and her brownish hair was tied in a messy pony tail.  
It was her suit the one which made all of them looked amazed.  
It was a one-piece dress that enveloped her body in a tight way, making her mature yet well kept body to emphasize.  
But not just the way it fit her, the color was a brilliant and glowing green and in her back and it was an enormous pink bun that moves to her rhythm.  
It actually fit her, but Mikasa was sure she would never use something like that.  
"Well first of, a little introduction you all know very well" and with that the same story that year by year they been watching starts to show in the screen.  
The story of how we were hunted by enormous monsters with human appearance, "the natural enemy of the humanity". And how they all were defeated by the army of the capital. All the districts around the capital were forced to pay tributes to the savior of humanity. A revolution starts in consequence of the abuse of the huge taxes that rise. The districts attacked the capital, of course they were defeated and in punishment they gave us The Hunger Games.  
A celebration in which every district offers a boy and a girl to fight against each other to dead. The last standing is the winner.  
As the movie concludes, Hanji smiled to them.  
"And now the reaping" she said standing of her seat next to Hannes  
There were enormous crystal balls that hold the names of Shinganshina population in the age between the 12 and 18 years.  
"Let the boys take the leadership this time" she said as walking to the ball in which the papers of the boys were.  
She removes them a little bit and then she cage one with her hands.  
As she slips it out of the ball, everybody seemed to be holding their breath.  
She unfolds it in what seemed to be an eternity, and Mikasa's body was screaming for some oxygen as she holds her breathes for too long.  
"Calm down, they only have five, just five papers" she was screaming in her mind and her faces was beginning to betray her.  
Hanji's voice was clear and impassible.  
"Eren Jaeger"  
The boys unconsciously release sigh and the tension was slowly decreasing.  
Yet, Mikasa feel like a ton o bricks just smash against her whole body.  
She found another girl holding her arm. She must being about to faint, the air didn't past through her throat, her mouth was dry and her knees were trembling.  
Why? Why Eren? He only had 5 papers; she never believed something like this.  
All her efforts were useless; all her sacrifices were in vain.  
She failed protecting him and now Eren was walking to the stage.  
That was what makes her came back to the world.  
"Eren!" she felt her body crumbling to the ground, but she needed to run, to make her way through all the people.  
Ymir was helpful there.  
"Hey, you want an autograph? Get out of her way!" she pushed a guard that was standing in the midway.  
"Eren!" she yells with all the force of her lungs as she reaches him.  
"Mikasa!" he said as he tried to reach her hand, but a guard was pulling from her.  
She turned herself and punched them in the face, just for another one to hold her even tighter.  
"Let go off her" Eren's voice was frantic, but they didn't seemed to care.  
She was now being hold by three guards as the ones who were holding him started to drag him to the stage.  
"I volunteer" she screamed with all her force "I volunteer as a tribute"  
Everybody stays quite. She releases herself from the guards and made her way to Eren putting him behind her.  
"I volunteer as a tribute" she repeats in a firm voice.  
Everybody look at Hanji, her mouth was opened and her eyes as widened as could be.  
"Hum, Darling, you can't offer yourself for him, you only can offer yourself for another girl and-" she began to said.  
"Please, I'll do whatever" she begs.  
"Sorry dear, I can't" she looks with pity at her.  
"But-" Mikasa was about to cry when someone made his way next to her.  
"I offer myself for him" she recognized the voice next to her "I volunteer as a tribute for him" he replied as well as he made his way ahead.  
She look at him with widen eyes.  
It was the same boy she met this afternoon.  
He was helping her again.  
"Well, I've already announced him, so..."Hanji said.  
"Oh, who cares? Let the boy come here" It was Erwin the one who was talking.  
"Okay then, come here sweet heart"  
Eren and Mikasa were set into the line again as the unknown boy was already in the stage.  
"What's your name, darling?" Hanji approach him with the microphone.  
"Rivaille" he said with a stoic voice.  
"Well then, Rivaille, anxious to know who is going to go with you to the capital, because I am!" she said heading to the ball with the girls names.  
Instead of revolving them she slipped the paper out of the crystal ball.  
Once in line again, Mikasa finds herself next to Ymir.  
She then turned her gaze to Eren and Armin, they were pale and she supposed that she must be to. But she sends them a relieved smile.  
They send her one too, but soon it was replaced with a horror look. They got pale and she felt a shake in her shoulder.  
It was Ymir; she looked concerned at her until Hanji repeated the name by the speaker.  
"Isn't Mikasa Ackerman here?"


End file.
